


【带卡】有孕

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 十月扩张，注意避雷





	1. 五个月

带土送完来例行检查的琳，回到家时，见卡卡西正一脸向往的轻轻抚摸着已经有明显凸起的肚子，不觉有些吃味。

“你看这个孩子的时间比看还我长！”

卡卡西不由失笑，“你怎么连自己孩子的醋都吃，当初是谁说想有个孩子的？”  
带土还是觉得有些委屈，“那你也不能只顾着他，都不管我！现在就这样，等他出生了你就更不会理我了！”

卡卡西被带土这突如其来的醋意逗得直笑，“带土同学对自己的魅力好像不太有信心，”他拉住带土的手，在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，“你是无法替代的，这个孩子的出生也只是因为你。”

带土的脸一下子就红了，这样近距离的听卡卡西这样认真的说情话，他愤愤的想，不是我道行太低，是敌人攻势太猛，用这张脸说这样话谁顶得住？

“唔，”卡卡西突然忍不住皱了下眉，带土吓了一跳，赶紧扶住他，“怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”卡卡西借机握住他的手，按到自己胸前，“刚刚打了催乳针，有点涨得难受。”带土立刻紧张起来，“我都说别打了，我帮你揉一揉。”  
顺着衣服下摆往上摸去，带土很快碰到了温热的肌肤。卡卡西怀孕已经有五个月了，肚子已经鼓得像是揣了个小皮球，原本的腹肌几乎没了影子，只剩下柔软的绷紧的皮肤。卡卡西本来就偏瘦，就连怀孕也没有让他丰腴多少，因此孕肚也没有特别明显——就算挺着这样一个肚子，也不会让人觉得难看畸形，反而有种不可亵渎的神圣感。

再往上，则是相对丰满一些的胸膛。在长期的药物作用下，原本平坦的胸膛逐渐变得柔软而丰满，尽管穿上衣服时看不出什么异样，但是带土知道，不久这里将会变得敏感多汁。

现在仅仅用手覆上去时，也能感到手下的胸膛微微鼓涨，会随着自己的动作变成自己想要的形状，像是已经含了乳汁，可以任意揉捏玩弄。

一只手显然不太够，卡卡西主动叼起衣服下摆，双手环住带土，将双乳送到他面前。带土会意，微微低下头，轻轻含住一只乳珠，用牙齿轻轻啃咬吮吸。另一边当然也没有忽略，他的手刚好能把半边奶子包住，不时的按压乳肉，推挤着靠近自己的脸颊，或者捏住凸起的那部分，搓揉着轻轻扯起。卡卡西轻轻喘息着，很快，他感到有什么东西在顶着自己的大腿。

带土抬眼，一脸无辜的望着他，“卡卡西你也硬了，咱们都好久没有认真做过了。”  
“唔，”怀孕初期当然是不能乱来的，所以之前顶多就是用嘴和手帮带土发泄一下，卡卡西心里也有些愧疚，“琳说现在差不多稳定下来，我们来做吧。”

卡卡西一手小心的扶着肚子，另一只手扶着带土已经硬起来的阴茎，小心的引导着龟头对准自己的后穴慢慢坐下去，带土躺在床上，耐心的等着他动作。

“真的没关系吗卡卡西，你受得了吗？”

“唔，还行……”性器的前端终于进入了刚刚被手指玩弄得水淋淋的穴口，被扩张的穴口刚含住前端，卡卡西就努力的放下身体想将柱身完全吃进去。

“可是又不能射在里面……”

“嗯……没关系的，射在里面就好了，我会好好清理干净的。”卡卡西努力的放松身体，缓缓坐下，很快整个阴茎全都塞进了狭窄的甬道里。许久没有被插入过的后穴紧得过分，即使刚被手指玩弄过，此刻仍然不太适应异物的进入。完全插入的一瞬间，两人都吸了口气，卡卡西更是好一会才缓过神来，扶着腰缓缓起落，感受着后穴的饱胀感，用敏感的肉壁感受着带土的形状，安抚着灼热的阴茎，浅浅的抽插着。  
“一段时间不用就紧成这个孩子，生孩子时候真的没问题吗？”

“嗯？会提前几天开始做扩张的，到时候就要麻烦带土……唔……”  
带土想象了一下卡卡西十月时挺着大肚子张着腿让他做扩张的样子，感觉自己诡异的更加兴奋起来。

“唔……”卡卡西比带土更快的感受到他的兴奋，屁股里的东西一下子涨得更大，这个体位本来就进得很深，他瞬间被顶得顿时失了神，酸软的腿颤抖着再也抬不起来，若不是肚子顶着，恐怕早就瘫软在带土身上。

眼见卡卡西实在没有力气再动，带土只好重新拿回主动权。为了避免压到孩子，他让卡卡西正躺在床中央，又在他腰下垫了一个软枕，卡卡西配合着略显吃力的打开腿，一手仍放在隆起的肚子上。  
大抵怀孕的人都比较敏感，才刚刚被打开的后穴已经开始自动分泌液体，随着主人的喘息微微开合着，手指轻轻拉开就能让人窥见里面艳红的嫩肉。

“好像比以前更敏感了啊卡卡西。”带土轻轻拍打挺翘的臀肉，一边用手指再次试探性的往里扩张，“想玩惩罚游戏……”

“嗯……只是屁股的话应该没关系的。”

“算了，”带土抓揉着两片臀瓣，随着他的动作，卡卡西一下子绷紧了身体，很快又强迫自己放松下来，只有两片开始发红的臀瓣颤巍巍的立着，温顺的承受着揉搓。在卡卡西开始用药物改造胸部之前，这里是带土最喜欢玩弄的地方。卡卡西身材自然是无可挑剔的，虽然人偏瘦，屁股却意外的很有肉感，皮肤温润，手感极佳。带土喜欢看它们被他揉捏成各种形状——推向中间时会形成一条细缝，向两边扯开时就能看见那个隐秘的、诱人穴口。若是已经做过，拉开时就能看见那张小口羞涩的吐出一点白色的浊液。更多时候带土喜欢在这双丘上留下各种痕迹，巴掌的痕迹，拍打的痕迹或者藤条整齐的条痕。

不过自从卡卡西怀孕之后两人连做都很少做，更别说玩这样过于刺激的玩法。  
但仅仅是这样揉弄着，卡卡西的屁股还是迅速红了一片，淫水也很快顺着臀缝流了下来。

“带、带土……”卡卡西忍不住哀求道，彼此的过于熟悉和敏感，他根本无法抵挡带土的抚摸玩弄，再加上刚刚只是浅尝辄止，此刻瘙痒和酥麻感顺着带土抚摸揉捏过的地方刺激着大脑，卡卡西很快就溃不成军，眼底弥漫起雾蒙蒙的泪水，白皙的面孔也染上了诱人的绯红，声音也开始变成了甜腻的呻吟——身体已经回想起被带土火热的肉棒反复贯穿的快感。

带土终于大发慈悲的放开可怜的臀瓣，粗大的凶器降临了饥渴的穴口，“嗯啊……”被插入的一瞬间，卡卡西忍不住发出满足的叹息，被填满的感觉让他感到无比充实，只有在此时此刻他无比确定他们之间只有彼此，因为他被带土填满着，两个残缺的灵魂在此刻融为一体，互相安抚，成为彼此唯一的慰藉。

“带土……带土……”他喃喃的叫着他的名字，而带土也温柔的回应着。卡卡西忍不住摇摆着屁股想求得更多，“带土，肏我，没关系的，按你所想的来……弄坏我也没关系……”

带土当下开始毫无保留的攻城略池，毫无抵抗意志的敌人很快就丢盔弃甲，迎合着他的动作，展平自己的每一分皱褶，紧紧的包裹着他的性器，欣喜的欢迎着他的不断深入，哪怕主人已经不停的呻吟喘息甚至连口水都来不及咽下，温润的肉壁仍在尽心尽力的服侍着那根粗大的肉棒。

“你后面在紧紧咬我呢，卡卡西，像是有自己的意志了一样。”带土发出满足的叹息。

“我的一切是属于你的……”是仅臣服于你，只甘心做你的专用的雌性，“……嗯……我想被你占有……”

“我也是属于你的。”

带土抬起卡卡西的后背，卡卡西也努力的弓起身，两人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。只是这样的动作对于大肚子的人来说过于艰难了一些，卡卡西很快就喘不上气来。带土意犹未尽的松开他的唇，让他重新躺回床上，手却顺着卡卡西鼓起的腹部，一路抚摸到微微挺起的胸膛，从乳肉到肿胀的乳首，细致的揉捏拉扯着，偶尔用两指夹住乳头拉长，卡卡西的后面就会兴奋的夹紧，胸膛也努力的往他手里凑。

“卡卡西这里以后真的能产乳吗？”  
“嗯……啊！会的，轻、轻点……”  
“可是看起来好小，真的能装得下乳汁吗？”  
“可、可以的，唔！”  
大概是不满意两位父亲的吵闹，肚子里孩子不满的踢了踢腿，想要彰显自己的存在，不过带土并不太想理不解风情的他，依旧专注于玩弄他的父亲的乳头。阵痛使得卡卡西勉强回过神来，安抚性的摸摸肚子，让孩子平静下来。

乳头发红肿胀得不成样子，带土才满意的松开手，转而托住卡卡西的腰，硬得发痛的阴茎不再克制的在专属它的甬道内里大力抽插，有几次甚至顶到了一个柔软又熟悉的地方——那是本不该存在在卡卡西体内的生殖腔，他曾经数次进出过这里，将自己的精液毫不保留的射入其中，直到卡卡西的肚子涨得鼓起。带土试探性的轻轻触碰那里，那里紧紧的闭合着，孕育着他们的孩子。

卡卡西被撞得一声声惊喘，手险些扶不住肚子，“别……带土，那里不可以……”

“我知道……”带土很快放过那里，转而对着卡卡西的敏感点开始猛攻，不断刺激着卡卡西的欲望，很快，卡卡西就不受控制的高潮了，精液甚至射到了自己的小肚子上，弄得两个人小腹湿漉漉的一片。

带土显然也快射了，卡卡西明显感到他在肠道深处狠狠贯穿了几下，但是记忆中的感觉却没有到来，卡卡西茫然的看向带土——带土抽出了肉棒，饥渴的等待着被射精灌满的肠道一下子感到无比空虚，艳红的穴口不知所措的开合着。

“射在里面一会不好清理……我想射在别处……”  
“我会清理的……带土？”  
带土却没有理他，而是放下了他的腿，膝行两步跪坐在他的头边，还沾着淫水与热气的肉棒差点戳到他脸上。  
卡卡西立即明白了他的意思，扭过头让那东西正对着他的脸，然后张开嘴闭上眼，很快，随着带土的几声粗喘，微凉的带着腥味的液体淋遍了他的脸庞，顺着眉角嘴角四散滑落。

他吮吸着送到嘴边的肉棒，将多余的液体悉数吞了进去。

Tbc.


	2. 十月扩张

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十月扩张，注意避雷

卡卡西扶着腰在房间里慢悠悠的散着步，带土咬着拇指的指甲坐在沙发上一脸凝重的翻着一本书，卡卡西见他一脸艰难的样子，忍不住伸手在他的黑发上揉了一把，“看出什么心得了吗？”

“看出来小孩子真的很麻烦，为什么喝个奶粉换个尿布都有这么多细节啊！”

“休息一下吧，反正我已经看完了到时候再教你，实践的话很快就能学会了。”

带土虽然在忍术上很有天赋，不过对于书本知识一向是头疼不已，无论看什么书都很难坚持五分钟，每次任务结束写报告时候把自己头发都撸秃，才能干巴巴的凑出一份作业。要他认认真真的啃完这么一本书实在很不容易。

“啊啊，不行，要是连这本书都看不完的话琳一定会打死我的，”带土一脸生无可恋，“再说……你已经这么辛苦了……”他按住卡卡西的手，扶着他坐在沙发上，“当年还想生一窝崽的我，是多么天真愚蠢。”

卡卡西坐下时轻轻抽了口气，这已经是第十个月了，他的肚子完全的挺了起来，孩子像是已经迫不及待的想到这个世上看看，总是时不时的踢他两脚，轻轻抚着肚子时候已经能感受到这个小生命活动的气息，他和带土的孩子，最迟下个周就要降临到这个世界上了。

只是身为男人的他生孩子的可能会比女人更困难一些，从这个周开始就已经按照医生的要求在扩张产道，刚刚坐下时就抵到了早晨放进去的按摩棒——好像进得更深了。要生产的人还平静坦然得很，反而是带土，从上个周开始就开始紧张不安，时时刻刻的盯着他，生怕他哪里不舒服。就像此刻一样，听见卡卡西抽气的声音，他马上关切的凑过来，“卡卡西，哪里不舒服吗？要不……先把那东西拿出来？”  
卡卡西摇摇头，“我先去卧室休息一下，一会琳不是要过来吗，你看看还有什么吃的？”

等带土离开卧室，卡卡西才微微叹了口气，对着卧室里等身镜发起了呆。琳还吐槽过他们两个大男人怎么还在卧室里放这么大的镜子，当然他们总不能告诉她这镜子放在这里其实是带土的恶趣味罢了。带土喜欢和他在镜子前做，他喜欢卡卡西看到自己动情的样子，喜欢让卡卡西通过镜子清晰的看见自己是如何被操弄得高潮不断而露出羞愧难当的狼狈表情，每当这个时候，带土总会露出愉悦的模样。

真是恶趣味啊……

现在这个镜子有了别的用途，孕期不能有太多的性事，而临近生产需要扩张产道，每天带土让他面对着镜子用手指和道具扩张，并且根据时间的逐渐接近开始不断增加按摩棒的宽度长度，确保着甬道始终处在一个合适的张度。兴致上来时两人也会温存一会，带土对他此时的后穴似乎很喜欢，说现在插起来有一种与平时不同的舒服、刺激，像是恨不得时时都留在他身体里亲自给他扩张。

但是此时此刻，卡卡西望着镜中挺着个大肚子的自己，突然有些茫然。

几个月以来的药物注射使得胸脯肉眼可见的涨大起来，即便此时在宽松的衣服的遮挡下也难掩其超出寻常男人的尺寸。现在他已经开始逐渐涨奶，每天都需要按摩挤奶才能好好睡一觉。明明早晨刚刚才挤过，现在又有了胀痛的感觉。卡卡西隔着衣服轻轻捏了一下，立刻就感到有什么东西流淌出来沾湿了衣服。琳还曾经和他开玩笑说他们根本不需要担心奶粉什么的，卡卡西的“母乳”完全能让孩子吃得饱，“哪怕是喂两个人都不成问题，”少女意有所指的冲他眨眨眼，倒是后面的带土脸一下子红了——然后还是很担心的开始认真研究起各种奶粉。

卡卡西想起他刚开始出奶的时候，他刚坐起身来让带土帮他揉一揉，带土从后面搂住他，好奇的先上手掐了一把，握住整个乳肉稍一用力，奶水一下子冲破乳孔径直射了出来，甚至还有不少射到了镜子上。带土一脸惊讶，开始热衷于为他挤奶这件事——像是发现了新玩具的孩子一样兴致勃勃，甚至还给他买了女式内衣逼他穿着做了两次，不过卡卡西拒接了在日常生活中穿着，让带土遗憾了好久。那之后卡卡西都没有自己动手碰过自己的胸部，看带土已经每天在自己脖子上胸膛上留下的牙印，就差没写“宇智波带土专属”几个大字了。

有时候就像个小孩子一样啊，一边期待着做爸爸一边还吃着自己孩子的醋。

但是这样真的好吗？

卡卡西垂下眼帘盯着自己日渐畸形的身体，虽然他总说是因为带土想要所以才有了这个孩子，但其实……是他想要孕育一个带土和他共同的孩子，如果有一天带土厌烦了想要离开，想要拥有普通的家庭生活，他也能给自己留下一点寄托。

琳在听说他在注射药物来催乳后，曾经语重心长的告诫过他，不要在一段感情中过度丧失自我，但他无法告诉琳的是，是他在为了自己的私心还利用着带土的愧疚与照顾。

是自己在这段感情中耍了心机，自己才是真正的受益者。

因此，如果有一天带土想要离开的话，卡卡西轻轻抚摸着肚子，他不会用这个孩子来强行牵绊住他。

卡卡西呼出一口气，这样的畸形是自己的选择，如果能在还能因此让带土更加尽兴的话，倒是值得庆幸的事。

“怎么了？是不是有哪里不舒服？”带土突然从门边探过头关切的问他。

“没……好像又有点涨……”

“我帮你弄出来吧……”带土说着脱下了围裙就去洗手。

“等等，琳不是马上就要过来吗？”

带土在洗手间里提高的声音略微有些失真，“她说有点事耽搁，会晚点到，时间还早，不急……”

“唔……”卡卡西压低声音轻轻喘息着，自己碰还好，一旦被带土握住，身体几乎立刻就会有反应，他唯独对带土没有一点抵抗力。

带土轻轻揉捏着手下的软肉，偶尔还用指甲刮过敏感的乳孔，激得卡卡西差点叫出来，“卡卡西这里可比下面能射得多呢……”带土蹭着他的脸颊，一边在他耳边暧昧的低语，“下面射过一两次就软了，不像这里，每次都能流出很多来……用点力的话可能比下面还射得远呢……”

“……嗯……你是在比谁……尿得远的小学生吗？”  
“不，我只是在夸赞你……像个小奶牛一样呢……”

带土的另一只手顺着他的脊背划过，暧昧的流连着一路到尾椎，食指拉开他宽松的亵裤，顺着臀缝往里面摸索，很快，卡卡西就感到两根温热的手指抵在他的穴口处，绕着那里打着圈儿。卡卡西下意识的仰起脖颈，温顺的将自己脆弱的喉结递到对方口下，由着他啃咬着，一边靠着对方稍稍抬起身体，等待着对方的入侵。

带土的手指很轻易的挤进了那个温热的小口，“痛吗？”

卡卡西摇摇头。

“夹着这根按摩棒还能这么顺利的吃下两根手指，扩张到这种程度应该差不多了吧？”带土的手指顺着内壁按了一圈，感受到肠肉迫不及待的缠上来咬住手指，不由笑了笑。转而摸到一个小小的拉环，手指扣住拉环，轻轻往外拉，嘴上仍说着荤话，“卡卡西这么敏感的话，以后给孩子喂奶会不会下面也偷偷硬起来？或者上面奶头流奶，屁股里偷偷流水？”

“嗯……不……不会……除非你不行了、满、满足不了我……”

带土一挑眉，不轻不重的在他喉结上咬了一口，“居然敢说你男人不行，看来是还是少了教训。”下方的手指一发力，按摩棒“啵”的一声离开了甬道，带出不少的淫水，卡卡西短促的呜咽了一声，连同还未被照顾到的奶头都无法控制的流出液体来。

“你看你……真是淫荡的小母狗呢……”

带土稍稍侧开身体，让卡卡西正对着镜子，看清自己的模样：脸上布满春潮，脖子、锁骨已经有了鲜明的吻痕，衣襟大开着一双残留着红痕的乳头微微挺起，还在滴滴答答的分泌着白浊的液体，甚至有不少滴落在了挺起的肚子上，弄得衣服下摆湿漉漉的一片；裤子半褪着，性器也高高的昂起了头。而带土还衣冠整齐的站在一旁，手指上还挂着刚刚从他身体里拿出来的、沾满了可疑水痕的粗长的按摩棒。

……淫靡不堪。

卡卡西移开目光，却感受到最近一直在塞着不同尺寸按摩棒的后穴开始空虚的收缩起来。或许那里以后再也不会恢复原样了……他漫无边际的想着，但是这样的大小够让那个孩子顺利出生吗？还是需要再扩张一些……听说孩子如果顺产的话会一直挤压到前列腺，真的会一边高潮一边生产吗？如果以后没法恢复，带土会不会很快的厌倦这具身体呢？

他拉住带土，凑上前含住那两根手指，瞥了一眼带土鼓鼓囊囊的位置，脸上露出挑衅的笑容，“不想检验一下扩张的成果吗？”

“……”

“已经没有几次可以做了哦，现在也不会顶破那里……就当是做扩张了……”

“你这家伙……”

卡卡西撑着镜子边缘分开双腿，带土小心的扶着他，将自己的性器缓缓插进了那温暖的甬道里，直到抵到最深处，稍微动作就能碰到因为产期将至而下坠的生殖腔，像是在和孩子打招呼……带土心里想着，开始慢慢的抽插起来。

Tbc.


	3. 产后恢复

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拳交、产乳、乳交、电击调教

因为任务的缘故，玖辛奈答应带一天孩子而得来的祥静的夜，带土拿起毛巾，站在专心阅读卷轴的卡卡西身后给他擦拭头发。有惊无险的生下孩子后，卡卡西休息不到一周就开始恢复体能的训练。忍者身体基础原本就比较好，加上调养得当，没过多久，因为怀孕而消失的腹肌已经初具形态了，除了涨大的胸部外，几乎看不出曾经怀孕的痕迹了。

头发快擦干时，卡卡西突然仰头望着带土，并且握住他的手，示意他低下头。带土不明所以的凑到他耳边，卡卡西迅速亲了他脸颊一口，然后若无其事地把视线重新移回卷轴上。

“……不公平啊，还有另一边呢？”带土指了指另外一边。

卡卡西干咳了两声，当做没有听到。

“只撩一边啊，真过分！”带土用没被握住的那只手勾住卡卡西的脖子，在相反的耳朵上不轻不重的咬了一口。因着这个姿势他干脆整个人都趴在了卡卡西背上，“我太难过了！要亲亲才能起来！”

“咳，你是要糖吃的小孩子吗？”

卡卡西放下卷轴，想去倒杯水喝，带土就像树袋熊一样挂在他背上跟着他去厨房，“我也渴了……”  
“给你倒一杯蜂蜜水？”

“不要，我不想喝这个！”

“那你……”

带土不由分说地跳下来，按住卡卡西的后脑勺，用唇舌剩下的话语都被堵了回去，卡卡西也很快被挑起性趣，主动张开嘴迎合着带土的入侵。带土的手则掀起衣服下摆，摩挲着劲瘦的腰肢，在触感极好的肌肤上流连着向上，很快碰到了一层缠紧的布条。

“训练完没有摘下来吗？”

“唔……”

带土熟练的摸索到后方扯下了束胸的带子，低下头看了一眼卡卡西一下子鼓起不少的胸部和紧身衣绷紧下突出的两个小点，轻轻拨弄了一下，“乳夹也戴着的吗？”

“嗯……”

带土问完后却没有再关注这里，而是伸手探进了卡卡西的裤子，顺着臀瓣揉捏着，一边重新咬上他的嘴唇。暧昧的气氛愈加浓厚，等卡卡西眼角含泪差点喘不过气时，带土才松开他，卡卡西会意的转身解下腰带，裤子随即落到脚边，他扶着厨房里的柜台，塌下腰分开腿，哑着声音邀请带土，“带土，进来……”

“这么迫不及待吗？”带土揉弄着已经发红的臀瓣，低声笑了笑。手指划过臀缝，指甲轻轻刮蹭微微开合着的肉花，让那里不自觉的更加紧张的瑟缩，带土趁着卡卡西呼气的瞬间将指头探进去转了一圈，“都这么湿了，偷偷给自己浣肠了？看来是早有预谋……故意勾引我的吧？”

“嗯……这么难得的机会……”

“嗯？在浴室里一边想着我一边给自己浣肠？有没有把自己灌到射精？” 既然卡卡西已经做过扩张，带土便不担心他会受伤，一下子把三根手指都塞了进去，嘴上的话也没有停顿。  
“没、没有……”

“没有想我还是没有射啊？”

“没有……嗯……没有射……”

“训练完了还给自己束胸戴乳夹，是不是自己偷偷玩了所以只能夹起来？”手指活动了一下，竟然还有空余，带土索性把小指也挤了进去，在被绷紧的甬道里时而合拢，时而张开，把卡卡西刺激得喘息连连。

“下面这么松……灌了多少水啊……”

“四、四百……嗯……”

“四百毫升……？卡卡西太小瞧自己了，我觉得你这下面，一千毫升都不在话下……”带土意有所指的掐了一把他的小腹，“下次试试好不好？我帮你灌好不好？说不定就像怀孕一样的大肚子呢……”说着，带土的中指重重的碾过卡卡西的敏感点，卡卡西一下子软得差点站不住，脑海里也搅成了一团浆糊，只本能的想要得到更多的刺激，模模糊糊听见带土的问话，只能胡乱的点点头。

但是下一刻，在肉穴里活动的手指却突然停下了，卡卡西刚尝到刺激，正是渴求的时刻，下意识的夹紧下身，想要手指赶紧动起来。可惜带土不为所动，只好整以暇的望着他，“我刚刚问了你两个问题呢！只答一个可没有奖励哦！”

两个问题？平日里随时随地都在高速运转的大脑在欲望的海洋里宕机了，卡卡西茫然的回过头，沾染着情欲的脸庞流露出渴望和不解，银色的睫毛甚至还挂着泪珠，肉壁饥渴的缠绕手指，想要再得到更多的欢愉。

“我说……”带土好心的提醒他，另一只手捏了一把因为主人弯着腰而下垂的乳头，“这里，自己偷偷玩过了啊？”

霎时间卡卡西的脸红得更厉害了，他几乎把脸全埋到了手臂里，“……下午涨得厉害……”

“哦——”带土拖长了声音，手指在甬道里张开又缩紧，模仿着性器抽插着，带出不少亮晶晶的淫水，“卡卡西竟然背着我偷偷玩，要接受惩罚才行。”  
“罚？……什么……”

带土没有回答他，而是加快了手指进出的速度，卡卡西很快便顾不上其他，只能紧紧扶着柜台，让自己打颤的双腿不至于垮下去。很快，穴口便开始变成艳丽的红色，带土的速度慢了下来，另一只手掐住一边臀瓣向一边拉开，顿了一下，让卡卡西自己拉开另一边，将穴口尽可能的拉扯到最大，拇指则在穴口周围打着转儿。

卡卡西已经预感到他要做什么，“等等带土……”

带土没有给他再说话的机会，拇指循着缝隙小心翼翼的探进那个幽暗的洞口，穴口绷得连一丝褶皱都没有，等拇指指头完全进入，带土大半个手掌都被卡卡西吞了进去，带土微微抽了口气，发出一声满足的叹息。而卡卡西早已经放开臀瓣双手扶着柜台才堪堪让自己没有趴下。

“呜……等等，太大了……好深……裂开了……”

支离破碎的话语没有引起带土的同期，他拍了拍卡卡西的屁股，“放松，没有裂开，连孩子都生得下来的地方，别怕……”

带土耐心的等卡卡西完全适应了手掌的存在，才开始缓缓的动起来。手掌在这温热的肉壁里搅弄的感觉，与用性器插进去时并不太一样，手似乎更能感受到带出的淫水、裹紧的肠肉和温暖紧致的内壁，翻动手掌时的掌控一切触感更是万分刺激，与性器是不一样的快感。带土耐心地享受着，几乎将整个手掌都塞了进去，甚至能碰到紧紧闭合的生殖腔。甬道被堵得再没有一丝空隙，肠道被扩张到了极致，前列腺更是被不断的摩擦按压着，带土随意的一点动作都能给卡卡西带来绝顶的刺激，卡卡西的求饶声也逐渐变成了欢愉的呻吟。

很快，甬道突然夹紧，卡卡西的喘息声也一下子提高了，带土会意，加快了抽插的速度——卡卡西被干到高潮了。

“这么快？……明明是惩罚，嘴上说着不行，结果这么快就射了？喜欢被我的手干吗？”带土缓缓的曲起手指，卡卡西随即一声惊喘，本该还在不应期，却受到了更猛烈的刺激，性器又硬不起来，他难受得想要挣扎，却被带土按住了腰动弹不得。而甬道里的手彻底曲了起来——捏成了拳头，“不愧是卡卡西呢，即使是这样也做得到呢……”

“不……真的要裂……好难受……”腕骨撞击着穴口，握成拳头的骨节顶着内壁，卡得动弹不得，带土只得不断的抚慰卡卡西让他放松，然后缓缓抽动着手指，拳头无情的一遍遍撞击、碾压几乎失去了弹性的内壁，卡卡西觉得自己不但被撕裂了，甚至连内脏都在被撞击，但是短暂的痛苦过后，熟悉的更猛烈的快感淹没了他。

“啊！……”随着卡卡西的一声呻吟，带土突然感到一股热流喷洒到手上，带土勾起嘴角，小心翼翼的撤出自己的手，随即一股淫水顺着无法闭合的肉洞流了出来——卡卡西被干到后面高潮了。带土打量着被撑得过大几乎能看到里面的肠肉的肉洞，意识到这里可能暂时都不能再用了——这恐怕得塞进去两根肉棒才能填满。

带土扶着瘫软失神的卡卡西，避免了他跪倒在自己流的一地淫水里，又亲了一下他的嘴角。卡卡西缓了好几口气才勉强回过神来，望着带土腿间鼓鼓的一团，下意识想摸摸已经没有什么知觉的屁股，“自讨苦吃了吧？…呼…我帮你咬出来？……”  
那里变成这个样子，一时半会也合不拢，就算操进去恐怕也没有什么感觉，暂时肯定是没法让带土满足了。

“唔，你这么累了，还是好好休息下让我自己来吧？”

卡卡西还没反应过来，就被带土一把抱起回到了卧室床上，接着带土解下裤子，脱下他的衣服坐到了他的腰上，硬邦邦的肉棒就抵在了他的胸上。

“等等，你这样我怎么休息？”

“你休息你的呀我做我的……”带土一脸无辜，双手毫不含糊的揉上卡卡西的乳肉。一直被乳夹夹着，奶水涨了不少却无法流出，卡卡西双乳涨大了不少，刚好能被手握住，卡卡西无法直视的别过了头，双手却悄悄扶住带土的腰，挺起胸配合着带土的揉捏。在带土的刺激下两团奶子很快又涨大了一些，习惯了乳夹带来的疼痛的乳头也颤颤巍巍的挺立着，带土这才心满意足的用力将两团已经带着不少痕迹的奶子往中间挤，形成一道不浅的缝隙。

“真是不小呢，卡卡西你看，下午你要是没弄过，说不定还能更大……”

“嗯……”

带土一边用力把奶子往中间推挤，一边用肉棒强行突破缝隙，让卡卡西双乳紧紧夹着肉棒，就开始抽插起来。

胸膛的皮肤比较娇嫩，很快就被摩擦得发青，抽动也比较滞塞，眼看再弄下去里侧的皮肤就要被磨破了，带土不得不停下来，想拿点润滑剂倒上去。卡卡西拦下他，翻过身主动张嘴将带土的性器吞了进去，舌头灵巧的舔过柱身，很快把带土的肉棒弄成了湿漉漉的一片。带土的手指则伸到后方，在后穴的肠壁里转了一圈，随后把沾上的淫水都抹在了乳头内侧。

卡卡西索性跪坐起来，双手捧起自己胸膛，用力向中间挤压，重新挤出了那一条缝隙。有了润滑，这次便顺利了很多，带土扶着卡卡西的肩膀，在温暖滑腻的皮肤上冲锋陷阵，有了卡卡西的帮忙，肏弄起他的乳头来更加方便舒服。卡卡西低下头就能清楚的看见带土的深色的大肉棒如何在两团雪白的团子间冲锋，淫靡的摩擦使得后面又开始酥痒，连疲软的性器都有了抬头的趋势，卡卡西没有去管它，而是用力推着自己的乳头配合着带土。这样埋在带土的胯下，他忍不住喘息着，低下头张开嘴，有时带土的性器甚至能戳到他的嘴唇，他便轻轻吮吸龟头一口，像是亲吻冲雪白的海里跳出的一尾鱼。

尽情的一番放纵过后，带土也达到了高潮，白浊的液体弄得卡卡西一脸一身都是。

带土休息了一会，才和卡卡西一起去了浴室，望着卡卡西浴头下遍布各种掐痕吻痕的身体，一边心疼，一边又忍不住想在他身上留下更多的属于自己的痕迹。

“喏，这个，”卡卡西指指自己的乳夹，“戴了一天了。”

带土会意，上前摘下一边的乳夹，乳汁几乎是迫不及待的流了出来，“我觉得你就是在勾引我……”带土惩罚性的咬上流出液体的红肿的乳头。

“嘶……轻点……我后面可是还没合拢，我可不敢啊……在乳头上搞出这么多痕迹，明天怎么喂孩子……”

“有奶粉……诶，你后面好像产后一直没有恢复成以前那样……”

“嗯……毕竟那个时候扩张成那样……我买了一个新出的按摩棒……”

一边的奶水恰好吸得差不多，带土疑惑的抬起头，卡卡西侧过身拿出一根一指粗细的按摩棒，“是感应带电，打开开关以后如果感受不到足够的压力，就会释放出微弱的电流。”  
带土试了一下，果然有微弱的电流流过，打得手有一种酥麻的感觉。

“也就是说”，带土顿悟，“把这个插进去的话就必须时时刻刻的夹紧了，不然就会被电击……？”

“嗯，你帮我插进去试试……”

“不了吧，你慢慢恢复就好，我们慢慢调养。”虽然卡卡西有雷属性查克拉大招也是雷属性，不过带土还是有些担心他受不了。

“没事，试试，说不定很快就会恢复了……想和你做的时候能开心一点。”

带土无奈，只好帮卡卡西把这根细长的按摩棒插进了后面尚未合拢的肉洞里，开关还没打开，按摩棒就掉了出来，带土只好在打开开关后又给他塞上肛塞，顺便也堵住了不断分泌的肠液。为了避免卡卡西受刺激射得太过——毕竟卡卡西身体实在太过敏感，带土又翻出以前用的贞操锁给他戴上。

开关打开的瞬间，卡卡西就软了腿，显然一开始就受了电流刺激。

“不要紧吗？！”

卡卡西摇摇头，扶着带土站直了身体，刚刚吞下的成年人拳头的肉壁艰难的收拢着，才堪堪能达到压力的条件，卡卡西呼出一口气，稍一放松，就能感受到电流穿过脆弱的肠壁，刺激得他抑制不住的发抖。

带土索性把他抱到了床上，帮他解决了涨奶的另外一边乳头后，终于熬不住困意搂着卡卡西，埋在他胸前沉沉睡去。

卡卡西感受着逐渐适应了电流刺激的内壁，半勃起的肉棒也在贞操锁里渐渐疲软，望着带土的发梢，他也开始感到困意，睡前迷迷糊糊的想着，明天或许应该去买一个电流更强一点的按摩棒才行，要赶紧恢复啊。

End


End file.
